Naruto: Tale of Itacha
by Animeguitar96
Summary: Itacha Uchiha is not your average Kunochi. She is the 17 year old daughter of Sasuke, the eldest of her siblings and the only one who managed to master the Mangekyō Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan without the need of an eye transplant!But when she is kidnapped one day, how will Itacha manage to survive and deal with being forced to face her greatest enemy yet?
1. Chapter 1: A New Generation

Author's note: Alright people! Here we are! The new fanon, Tale of Itacha! It's my first Naruto fanon and I had this idea stuck in my head for quite some time. I'm only saying this once and it's going to apply to the whole story **I do not own Naruto or any of the character's from the Naruto series, the new generation of Ninjas in this story are all OCs.** Hope you all enjoy the story!

* * *

** Chapter 1: A New Generation**

You all know the story of Sasuke Uchiha from the series Naruto. The youngest child of the head of the Uchiha Clan, witnessed the massacre of his whole family lead by his older brother, left the Leaf Village to gain power, became an international criminal and then finally redeemed himself and decided to protect his home village. But people question about what happened after the 4th ninja war. Well, after the war Sasuke returned to the Hidden Leaf Village and faced his punishment. Although he helped end the fourth world war, it wasn't enough to redeem what he had done. As punishment, Sasuke was sentenced to protect the village with his life for the rest of his life. Which; he gladly accepted.

Although he was 17, Sasuke began to realize that he needed to become the new leader of the Uchiha family. This meant, he would have to start dating. He began to date some of the girls in the village (although most of the girls in the village weren't attracted to him like they use to be back in their academy days) he managed to find one girl who would accept him no matter what happened in the past. And that girl was Sakura Haruno, his old teammate. Although the village (and her parents) were hesitant at first about letting this relationship continue, they finally began to accept it when they began to see how much Sasuke cared for Sakura and wouldn't harm her again like he did in the past. The relationship was the best thing Sasuke could have asked for. Because of Sakura, his personality changed quite a bit. Although he was always going to be the serious, non-joking type, Sasuke became a much better person at heart; a little more friendly and kind. Three years into their relationship, Sasuke asked Sakura to marry him which she replied with a yes. By the age of 20, both Sasuke and Sakura were married and began their lives as The Uchiha Clan. They waited 7 more years so they could be mature enough for raising children. By the time they were 26, Sakura was pregnant with their first child. One evening, when they reached the 6 month mark of Sakura's pregnancy, the soon-to-be parents had a conversation.

"Sasuke," asked Sakura "What gender do you think our child is going to be?"

Sasuke thought for a moment until he finally said "I'm hoping it's going to be a boy."

"A-a boy?" asked Sakura "Why a boy?"

"So I can name him Itachi." shrugged Sasuke "And he can become leader of the clan one day."

Sakura thought for a moment, knowing how pregnancy can work, genders are a mystery sometimes. She knew Sasuke wanting a boy may or may not work out.

"Sasuke," she asked again "w-what if we don't have a boy? What if our child's a girl?"

Sasuke was silent for five minutes. He didn't have any thoughts of having a girl instead of a boy. He gave a sort-of grunt which is to signify a chuckle and then said:

"Then, she'll be the best damn good-looking girl in town." Sakura couldn't help but smile to that. When the 9 months were officially up, Sakura went into labor. It took several hours because this was her first pregnancy but eventually, gave birth to their first child. Ino, who was the midwife for this pulled the baby out and screamed. "It's a girl!" The baby had pale white skin and a tuft of black hair on her head, she opened her eyes for a moment and it was shown she had Onyx black eyes. Sakura was stunned. She knew how badly her husband wanted a son. Sasuke was given the baby and he held the blanket wrapped infant in his arms, he held his head down while he stared at the infant.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura said suddenly "I-I'm sorry that it didn't turn out the way you wanted, but we can always try again for a b-" she suddenly cut herself off when she noticed a tear drop fall from Sasuke's face. He then lifted his head showing streams of tears and a smile on his face.

"She's perfect." He said "Not one flaw! Even if she had one, I wouldn't care!" he held the baby tightly in his arms like his life depended on it. It was love at first sight. Sakura watched this beautiful Father-Daughter moment and smiled. A few tears appeared in her eyes and she wiped them away.

"Hey there little one," Sasuke said to the baby in a happy tone "How are you? I'm daddy. And this lovely woman over here is mommy." He held his finger out to the baby and she grabbed it in her tiny hand before closing her eyes again.

* * *

Two days have passed and Sakura and the baby were allowed to leave the hospital. When they finally arrived home, all their friends were waiting outside with a large banner that said "Welcome Home Baby!"

"Oh! She's adorable!" Tenten said while staring at the sleeping infant's face.

"Mommy," said Tenten's daughter Might Girl "Can I hold the baby?"

"No!" said Might Girl's twin sister Neja "I want to hold the baby!"

"Calm down girls!" said Tenten "It's up to Sasuke and Sakura."

"Minato," Hinata said to her two year old son who was riding on his dad Naruto's head "Do you want to see the baby?"

"Yeah!" said the spiky blonde haired toddler. Naruto, who was now the current Hokage walked over to the new parents with his son and looked at the baby.

"She definitely is an Uchiha." Naruto chuckled "I can sense that this little girl will have some strong Chakra one day. What's her name?"

"A-Actually Naruto," Sakura began "we-" before she could finish her sentence, Sasuke cut his wife off.

"Itacha," Sasuke said "Uchiha Itacha."

"After your brother." Naruto replied.

"Yes." Sasuke nodded "And one day she'll be as strong as him." Sakura smiled when she heard this. At least she could stop racking her brains for names for their new daughter.

"I also did some thinking Naruto," Sasuke continued "And since you always been my best friend, I'm making you her God Father." Naruto looked at his friend stunned for a moment before smiling.

"I'm honored." Naruto replied. He then walked over to his wife who was currently pregnant with twins and was due anytime soon and rubbed her stomach. "Hinata is due to have twins soon. I hope all our children, everyone's children will get along as well as we all did growing up." He smiled then proudly said "Were watching a new generation be born before our very eyes."


	2. Chapter 2: Unstoppable

Author's note: Alright people. Here we go, Chapter 2! Here we get to know a little more about Itacha and how much she changed over the years. Please note, there's a bit of violence in this chapter (some of it in a comical way)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unstoppable**

Seventeen years have passed since the day the Uchiha baby was born. The Leaf village grew a new generation of ninjas over the years with talents of their very own! Not too far from the village; about several miles away, a young girl was standing atop a large oak tree in a forest, waiting for something. This girl had black hair which was a similar style to that of her father's, spiky with two strands at the side. However, unlike her dad, her hair in the back was long and untamable. She had onyx black eyes and pale white skin. With her hair and eye color, it made her skin tone stand out more. Her clothes were similar to that of her dad's in his youth. A blue high color shirt with baggy blue shorts with her clan's symbol on the back. But the shirt was shorter and more snug to her body, underneath was a black fishnet shirt and she wore black armbands with protective gloves. Over her baggy blue shorts was a black belt like skirt. Her ankles were covered in bandages for extra protection and her feet were covered with a pair of ninja sandals that showed her toes and the back of her heels. On her fingers and toes, she wore black nail polish. Her forehead had a protector on it with her village's insignia, Konoha. Over her shirt, she wore a deep green flak jacket showing she was a Jonin. She was considered beautiful by the people around her. This girl was Itacha Uchiha.

Itacha had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot at a slow pace. This was a habit of hers. Usually she was the most patient girl on the planet, but when she grew impatient, she would cross her arms and begin to tap her foot. As time would pass, the tapping would grow faster and faster, until it got up to a rapid speed and she soon would freak out about what's taking so long.

"I don't get paid enough to do this job." She muttered to herself. Itacha was on a mission. She was assigned to go after a trio of missing-nin that attacked a nearby non-ninja village. Fortunately, no one was killed. But, the village was going to need repair. But the worst part was they weren't the first victims. This trio was going around different lands destroying ninja-less villages for fun. No ninja was capable of tracking them. The Mayor went to the Hidden Leaf Village asking Hokage Naruto to send a team of ninjas to find the missing-nin and kill them, afraid for their next victims as well. Naruto decided to send Itacha by herself because some of the other Jonin ninjas were busy or injured. Itacha accepted the job and managed to discover that the trio was heading west. If she got there in time, she could catch up to them. After an hour, she somehow managed to get ahead of them. Now she had to wait for them to arrive so she could do the job.

Another five minutes passed and then Itacha heard footsteps. If she was correct, it sounded like three people, men to be exact. She crouched down where she was and did her best to hide in the shadows. She was right, it was three men. She watched as the three men walked together, they were holding small bags of their supplies, smelled of booze and were acting silent towards each other. Itacha grabbed the pictures she took from the mission files and compared the photos to the three men. One had a black goatee styled beard with a white streak down the middle of it. His head was mostly shaved but he for some reason kept the bangs on his head which blocked his left eye. Another had a dark skin tone with white hair and a few piercings on his lip. The man in the middle was very tall and bald with a large scar covering most of his face. All had forehead protectors with a slash in the symbol of their home village, the village hidden in the mist and each had a red 'S' on the photo, showing they were S-Class.

"Looks like that's them." muttered Itacha, she dropped down a couple of smoke bombs, ambushing the three men. They coughed from the smoke that was created.

"Ambush!" one of them screamed. Itacha appeared behind the man and kicked him straight in the back.

"Matsudi!" one screamed. The leader of the group pulled out his signature weapon, a sword with multiple blades on the blade from his waist.

"Come out and fight like a man you coward!" he screamed "Unless you want to meet the end of my sword."

Itacha jumped over head, performing a slight somersault in the air and landed firmly on her feet into the ground.

"I wouldn't call myself a coward if anything….. Or a man." She replied to the man "If I were you, I would have been more on my guard." The smoke began to clear showing Itacha clearly.

"A-a girl?" said one of the followers.

"No, a kid. And she looks like she's from the Leaf village, Tororama." Said the one called Matsudi "Don't worry boss, I got this covered. The man formed a single hand seal and a large shroud of mist formed. This was a technique used by mist village ninjas, mostly by the Seven Ninja swordsman of the mist. Itacha knew a way to be rid of this mist. With a quick hand seal she screamed:

"**Wind style: pressure damage justu!**" A huge tornado of air was released around the three, destroying a bit of the forest around them, but soon, the mist cleared.

"This girl is definitely stronger than I thought." Said the one called Tororama "I got this one boss." He created a few hand seals which Itacha recognized right away. A Genjutsu. Part of the report Itacha read was that these men were highly skilled in Genjutsu, sometimes it would seem so realistic, their victims went insane after words. This is one of the only reasons Itacha was qualified for this job, she was impervious to Genjutsu. Being a ninja, Sasuke knew that his children were going to fall victim to this someday, as a way to keep their minds focused during battle, he trained his children on Genjutsu to the point where Genjutsu don't even work on them anymore. Itacha stopped falling under those at the age of 10. She stood there with a look on her face as if to say _really?_ A minute passed and nothing happened.

"So when does it start?" she asked in a smart-alecky way. They looked at her in shock.

"A-Are you kidding me?!" screamed Tororama.

"Step aside Tororama." said the boss "I got this." He formed a hand symbol which Itacha knew was supposed to be another Genjutsu. Another minute passed before Itacha sarcastically yawned and lifted a small part of her glove to look at the time on her left wrist.

"Can we speed this up? I got plans this afternoon." She told them. The trio looked at her in disbelief. _**No one **_could not be affected by the boss's Genjutsu.

"I-impossible!" he screamed.

"Now it's my turn!" Itacha said with a menacing smile. Her eyes turned a bright ruby red and her pupils turned into a shuriken like design she screamed "**Tsukuyomi**" the attack hit Matsudi. Before Matsudi knew it, his friends were gone; he was in a beautiful meadow. Right before him was an innocent looking Itacha, her shinobi attire was gone and she was wearing a flowing dress that was near her knees. The innocent looking girl pulled out three knives and had them between each finger on her hands before multiplying into more girls. They all charged at him and stabbed him. Matsudi was stunned by the pain.

The multiple Itachas laughed manically at Matsudi.

"For the next 48 hours you'll relive this pain over and over again." The multiple Itachas said in unison. And that's what happened. For 48 hours Matsudi suffered the agonizing pain of being stabbed multiple times in the same spots. This girl was a nightmare. 48 hours were up only for Matsudi to realize it was only three seconds. Matsudi suddenly felt like his heart was going to burst. He then began to fall, dead before he even hit the ground.

"Matsudi!" screamed Toroama. He then looked at Itacha with hurt and anger in his eyes "What did you do to my friend?!"

"Huh." muttered Itacha "Looks like the _Tsukuyomi_ was a little too much. Seems he suffered a heart attack." She then shrugged before creating seven different hand seals at a fast pace. Horse, Rabbit, Snake, Monkey, Dragon, Ram "**Fire Style: Fire Vortex Jutsu**" A huge wave of fire surrounded the battling ninjas and created a large tornado of pure flames around them. Itacha's long black hair blew in the hot breeze the fire created.

"H-Hey boss." said Toroama in a scared tone "I know who this girl is. Black hair, pale skin, excels in fire jutsus, has the Sharingan. No doubt about it! She's The Black Dragon of The Uchiha Clan!"

"Of the Uchiha Clan?" asked the boss "I only heard that there was one left!"

"Boy are you out of touch." Itacha replied with a sly grin "We expanded over the years. I'm part of a new generation in the Uchiha clan. Which means _**were more deadly!**_ **Ameratsu!"** Before the two men knew it, black flames engulfed their bodies.

"**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!**" the boss screamed. A water-made sphere surrounded him and Toromaru in hope of dispersing the flames. But no affect. No water could put out these flames, there was no escape either. The Black flames began to engulf the two until they stopped screaming. Itacha dispersed the flames and found the bodies still intact. She then dispersed the fiery vortex and walked over to the three men and checked their vital signs. No pulse.

"Looks like my work here is done." Itacha muttered. She then grabbed a long strand of rope and tied the three bodies together. She added another rope to the tied up corpses and used it as a way to pull the bodies. Part of the deal was to bring the bodies to the village that made the request. Usually they should be returned to their home village but since they were missing-nins it didn't matter. Itacha pulled the loose rope over her shoulder and began to walk in the direction of the village. During the walk, she thought she heard a voice.

"H-hey." she heard the voice say. Itacha ignored it, thinking she was hearing things.

"H-hey, Black Dragon." The weak voice said again. She turned her head to see the voice was coming from the boss who was dying.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Y-you're an Uchiha, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Are you related to Sasuke Uchiha by any chance?" There was a moment of silence before she finally replied.

"He's my dad." She muttered. A weak smile appeared on the boss's face.

"When I lived in my home village, The Mist Village, you're father and his friends tried to pass through the village. I was one of the men sent to fight him when they arrived." Itacha stopped in her tracks and began to listen intently; her father never told her this story.

"He was strong your father. I never met someone strong as him, until today." Itacha was surprised in a way; she never was complimented by a foe.

"Your father is the one who gave me this scar across my face. He was the first to ever defeat me in battle. When I first saw you, I mistook you for him."

"I get that a lot." Itacha chuckled.

"You're an amazing Kunochi Ms. Uchiha, I see a bright future ahead of you….in….this field." The boss then closed his eyes and died with a slight smile on his friends. Itacha looked at the man with wonder. This man looked like he could tell a lot of great stories to the future of his village. But he let his life go to waste by becoming a missing-nin. Should she feel a little guilty that she killed these men? No, they were criminals. They deserved this fate. If she let them go, there would have been more villages that would of fallen under victim to them. She began to walk again in the early morning sun, wondering how much money she was going to be paid.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Ok peeps, Chapter three! Here we find out how the entire village survived that attack and we get to meet some of Itacha's friends (and rivals)

* * *

Chapter 3: With Great Friends Also Comes Great Rivals.

Itacha walked for an hour until she reached a small village. She checked the time on her watch and realized it was 7:48 am. She walked for an hour. It was a nice little village; the kids were playing while the people of the village repaired their businesses and homes. Itacha liked that village, but something seemed a little..._off _about this village. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it seemed like these people were a little..._creepy? Too happy? Into Masochism?_ She didn't know, she couldn't put her finger on it.

She walked down the dusty dirt road with the bodies in tow and found at the end of the road a nice looking manor. _Must be the Mayor's house._ Itacha thought to herself. Since she met The Mayor at City Hall, she had no idea where he lived. It was sheer luck she found The Mayor's house. She walked up to the front door and knocked on it three times. The door opened showing a young petite maid. Somewhere in her twenties.

"Oh!" she said "My my my! You must be that ninja The Master hired! We weren't expecting you to return until a few days from now!"

"It was easier than expected." Itacha chuckled "I got the bodies that Mr. Mayor asked for."

"Oh! Splendid! Come in, come in we'll take those bodies off your hands, go into the bathroom and freshen up, I'll let The Master know you're here!" Itacha handed the rope holding the three bodies to the maid and followed the maid's instructions to the bathroom. Her third door on the right. Itacha removed her blood soaked jacket and other clothes and began to take a shower to remove the early morning grime she acquired. During her shower, she scrubbed vigorously on her clothing until all the blood stains were gone. She then checked her body for any wounds or bugs she picked up during the mission and found herself wound-free. When she dried up, she used a fire jutsu to dry her clothes up a little faster which successfully worked. After getting dressed, Itacha walked into the living room where she seen The Mayor and The Maid who was serving tea.

"Ah, Ms. Uchiha." said the mayor while rubbing his mustache "Thank you for your kindness on killing those monsters."

"Just doing my job." said Itacha.

"Have a seat, let's discuss your pay."

Itacha sat down as he ordered and took the cup of tea The Maid offered.

"Now, you just killed three missing-nin. So naturally your pay is going to be high priced. However, as a sign of gratitude to you, The Village would like you to have this." A butler walked up to Itacha and handed her out of a box a strange symbol necklace. Itacha thanked The Mayor and The Butler and looked at the necklace intrigued. She saw this symbol before. But she couldn't remember where.

"By the way," Itacha began "I'm just curious, what do you plan to do with the bodies I got you?"

"Oh," The Mayor smiled "Nothing special, the entire village will use them for a ritual tonight."

Itacha froze for a moment. "Ritual?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular, were having them punished by our God for what they did to our village. You see Ms. Uchiha, were no ordinary village, we are firm believers in Jashinism. Were a village of Jashin worshipers." Itacha almost spat out her drink. Oh crap! Jashin Worshippers! Itacha's dad and Lord Naruto always warned her to stay away from them because of how deadly they could be.

_I was right about the Masochism part._ Thought Itacha _and I thought that necklace looked familiar. And it explains why no one died during the attack. Now I __really__ feel bad for those ninjas I just killed._

"If you don't mind me asking," Itacha said uncomfortably "I read somewhere that Jashin worshippers use a ritual to attack their enemies in battle. Why didn't you guys go after them and use the ritual on them?"

"A good question." The Mayor said "You see, the ritual you speak of _The Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood Ritual _needs the enemy's blood in order to work. We would of went after them but since we couldn't track them, we couldn't go after them." Speaking of this subject was making Itacha begin to feel uncomfortable. "We felt we had no choice but to go to a Ninja village to get help. The night we made the request, we sent an unusual prayer to our God. One we wished to be answered, we asked that a strong ninja would be sent and be our savior. And he answered our prayer! With _**you**_ you're the answers to our prayers!" Itacha felt uncomfortable to the point she wanted to leave right away. She needed to get out of there and _fast!_

"Your check was mailed to your village Ms. Uchiha." The Mayor continued (_That _made Itacha a little more at ease) "Would you like to stay tonight to witness our ritual? We never had an outsider witness one of our rituals before."

"Ah... No thanks." Itacha hastily declined "I already have plans for this afternoon and my parents want me home by tonight." She only spoke half the truth. She did have plans this afternoon with her best friend Kushina, and she wasn't sure her parents wanted her home by tonight, but she was sure they probably did.

"I understand." said The Mayor "Thank you for what you've done. Have a safe trip home and may Jashin be with you." Itacha got up and began to walk to the door.

"Thank you, Good luck with your ritual tonight!" Itacha said with a smile "Bye!" when she closed the door, Itacha muttered under her breath _freak show._

* * *

The walk home was somewhat of a long one. She passed by a waterfall and threw the necklace The Mayor gave her into the waterfall. She never wanted to see it again. During the walk home, Itacha checked out her eyesight to see if it was decreasing. No signs what so ever. Ever since Itacha awoken her Mangekyō Sharingan, her family was always worried about her losing her eyesight because the power of the Mangekyō caused blindness. But for some reason, Itacha never lost her eye sight. She had this power for seven years and not once showed any sign of losing her sight. Her parents checked to see if anyone tampered with her eyes but the doctors found no signs of a secret eye transplant. These were the eyes she was born with. She sighed and decided that someday she'll have the answers. Around 12 pm, Itacha finally arrived in The Hidden Leaf Village. She headed straight for The Hokage's office and told Naruto of what she encountered and about that village's 'beliefs'.

"Well, people have different opinions Itacha and we can't always change that." Naruto sighed "But I will be wary of that next time we get a request from them. Here's your pay, now go on and enjoy the rest of your day!" With that said; Itacha left the office and headed straight towards the dango shop she promised to meet her best friend at. Itacha walked until she seen the person she was looking for.

"Kushina!" Itacha screamed.

"Itacha!" the girl called Kushina replied. The two girls then ran over to each other and gave a big hug. Kushina was the second eldest and only daughter of Naruto and Hinata. She bared a striking resemblance to her mother in her youth but for some reason, she didn't inherit her father or mother's hair color. Unlike her siblings, her hair was _red. _A bright Uzumaki red. Kushina inherited her Grandmother's famous red hair. Besides her looks, Kushina wore a violet colored t-shirt and a pair of half pants (right pant leg short while the left was long) she wore a pair of black heel like sandals and fishnet arm bands, around her waist was a white jacket and around her neck was her forehead protector.

"D-did you just come back to town?" she asked.

"Yeah I just got back into town." Itacha smiled "C'mon, let's go get lunch, my treat." The two girls sat down at a table in the dango shop and ordered their lunches, during lunch Itacha told Kushina about the mission and when she found out about the village she was hired by being Jashin Worshippers.

"T-that's a little scary for my taste Itacha." said Kushina shaking a little bit. One thing Itacha noticed about her friend was she did seem to inherit her mother's shy/scared-easily personality "Did you tell my father about this?"

"Yeah, and he plans to be wary of that next time we get a request from them." Itacha replied after taking a bite out of her Sesame seed dango "I have to admit I didn't see that whole Jashin thing coming, I thought it was sheer luck they all survived." With that said, there was a sudden loud bang and debris flying from the left.

"The hell was that?" Itacha wondered. Before they could do anything, A young boy who strikingly resembled Naruto but with black hair came running over to the girls. It was Kushina's twin brother, Jiraiya.

"It's the Taijutsu twins!" he panted "Might Girl accidently drank alcohol." The girl's eyes widened and they stared at Jiraiya's blue eyes. For some reason, unlike his siblings, Jiraiya never inherited the Byakugan. He didn't feel left out because his dad doesn't have the Byakugan either but he always claimed to be a 'late bloomer'. The two girls got up and ran to the area where the explosion occurred, The Curry Shop. The three ran in and noticed a heavily drunk Might Girl swinging her arms around while trying to find something to attack. Her sister was doing her best to keep her calm. One thing Itacha noticed about the Taijutsu twins was how they both resembled their parents but with different hair colors. Might Girl looked like her dad but with dark brown hair while Neja looked like their mom but with black hair. Another thing was Might Girl's taste in clothing. She always wore a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers like her dad. There were so many times Itacha was disturbed by her clothing style, she wanted to just grab the girl by the wrist and get her some decent clothes. At that moment, Itacha and Kushina activated their eye jutsus and stared at Might Girl.

"Yeah, she's drunk alright." muttered Itacha "Kushina?"

"I got it!" said the red head. She got into the Hyuga stance and a bright green circle appeared from under her.

"**Eight trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!**" she screamed before punching at a fast pace, all of Might Girl's pressure points. Might Girl fell to the floor, unconscious "She'll be out for an hour, by then she should be sober."

As she dusted off her hands, Minato, her older brother walked into the Curry Shop. Surprised at what he found.

"Dear Hashirama," he said "What the hell happened here?"

Itacha looked at Minato when she heard his voice, a red blush formed on her cheeks.

"M-Might Girl was under _The Drunken Fist_ so Kushina and I checked it out, and here we are." She replied uneasily.

"Well, glad to hear it ended." He said with a smile "Good Job Kushina! Looks like you're getting stronger!"

"Thanks big brother!" Kushina smiled shyly. Minato was the eldest child of Naruto and Hinata's children. As he grew older, he began to look more like his grandfather, Minato Namikaze, but unlike his grandfather, he inherited his mom's Byakugan and his dad's whisker birthmarks.

"Minato! Baby! There you are!" said a high pitched female voice. _Oh no. Not her._ Itacha thought. Before she could do anything, a young girl with medium white hair and wearing a blue mask appeared, wrapping her arms around Minato's left arm. It was his girlfriend and Itacha's biggest rival. Rin Hatake.

"I heard a crash so I went to check it out." Minato replied "Wanna head to Ichiraku ramen?"

"I'll meet you there, I want to help clean up the damage." Rin told him with a smile before kissing his cheek. Minato smiled, waved goodbye to Itacha and his sister and left for the ramen shop. That's when it got ugly.

"Listen to me Uchiha." growled Rin "I want you to keep _**far**_ away from my Minato. If I catch you talking to him again, you're gonna regret it. Are we clear?"

"Hey!" Itacha growled back "He spoke to _**me**_ and you have no right to decide who he can and can't talk to! He's 19 and he can think for himself! I don't need your permission to talk to him, I can talk to him whenever I want!"

"Heh!" Rin snorted "I'd like to see you try." She then walked away to go meet up with Minato.

"I-I don't understand why she's so mean to you." Kushina suddenly said. Rin and Itacha never usually got along, it's been like that for years.

"She jealous." Itacha explained "Remember I graduated to the next grade back in The Academy? When I made it to the grade ahead, I became top of the class. Rin wasn't thrilled because she was top of the class before I came along. Then I managed to get the rank of Chunin before she did. Since then, she pretty much hated me. Whenever she tries to get one step ahead of me, I'm always way ahead of her."

"Got that right!" Kushina cheered "I don't even know why Minato is dating her." The girls giggled "I have to admit, I like her brother Obito a lot better.."

"Says the girl who is madly in love with him." Itacha smirked. Now it was Kushina's turn to blush. For the rest of the day, Itacha and Kushina went shopping at the stores and soon, around sunset; parted ways. They both made the agreement to meet up at The Ninja Academy tomorrow to watch the students graduate as well as cheer Itacha's younger sister on as she graduates.


	4. Chapter 4: Family

Author's Note: Ok everyone! Time for us to meet the family! ps. This is a filler chapter but don't worry, the juicy action is gonna happen soon!

* * *

Chapter 4: Family

She walked down this dusty cherry blossom decorated road with the sunset painted sky many times before. Only this time, it was after a long day of a misson and shopping with her best friend. Itacha studied the cherry blossoms that surrounded her pathway. This was the only road to her home. The scent in the air was a mix of spring and summer. Summer was on it's way and that meant to her only a few months until she was 18. When 5 minutes passed, Itacha looked up to see a two story traditonal looking house. The house was quaint looking like it belonged in this scenery with the cherry blossoms. On the front of the house, was a huge Uchiha Clan fan. The same fan on Itacha's back. During the seven child-less years of their marriage, Sasuke and Sakura took the land that was once thriving with Uchihas and cleaned it up. Only certian parts of the orginal arcitecture remained. Otherwise, they cleaned it up and planted (more liked asked Yamato to use his Wood Style jutsu) Cherry Blossom trees, each one representing the many Uchihas who died during the Massacre.

Itacha smiled looking at the cute little home and soon walked through the door. She slid it open and closed it with ease. She dropped all her bags on the floor and removed her sandals, adding them to the pit filled with multiple other sandals. She opened the door which lead into the main hall and took a step inside. Before she could even close the door, she heard foot steps running her way.

"YAY!" a young girl's voice screamed "Big sis is home!" Before Itacha could react, A flash of pink ran up to her and gave her a bear hug. This flash of pink, was her 10 year old sister; Mikoto. Mikoto is the second child and youngest daughter of Sasuke and Sakura. Even though there was a seven year age difference, Mikoto highly looked up to Itacha and they have a very strong relationship. This little girl strikingly resembled her mother in her youth however; the only difference between her and her mother was she inherited her father's jawline.

"It's good to see you too Mikoto!" Itacha hugged back. Before long, they heard another set of footsteps. This set, belonged to a six year old boy who looked much like his father. His name was Shisui.

"Hey little bro!" Itacha smiled "Come over here and give your big sis a hug!" Itacha knelt down to Shishui's height and opened her arms expecting a hug.

"Hmph." said the young boy and turned slightly away.

"C'mon Shisui." Itacha giggled "I didn't get a hug goodbye when I left for my mission. You don't have to be embarrassed to hug your big-"

"I'm **not **embarrassed by hugging my own sister." Shisui retorted "I just see it useless since were all ninjas were not supposed to _**have**_ emotions-"

"Shisui! That's enough! Give your sister a hug or no dessert tonight!" said a grown woman's voice. The siblings looked up and noticed that their mother, a heavily pregnant Sakura Uchiha walked in. She was wearing a maternity dress and had an apron on her body. Her hair was up to her shoulders and held back by a tie. She looked like she was cooking dinner.

"Fine." Shisui said while rolling his eyes. He walked over to his elder sister and hugged her.

"There," Itacha chuckled "was that too hard?"

"Hmph, Whatever." Shisui huffed before leaving the main hall.

"Welcome home Itacha," Sakura said with a smile "Dinner is almost ready, I made your favorite. Go ahead and wash up; your father is outside in the garden waiting for you." She walked over to her eldest child and hugged her. She left a kiss on Itacha's head and left for the kitchen.

"Shishui's in a bad mood again?" Itacha asked her little sister.

"He lost a game of ninja today." Mikoto smiled sadly "When he came home he was so angry, he didn't want to be disturbed while he was in his room for an hour." Itacha just shook her head. Her little brother always had a bad attitude and she could never understand why. Maybe because he didn't like being the only son? Well, since their mom was pregnant there's a chance of another boy running around the house.

Itacha left the main hall with her bags for her room so she could change out of her clothes. She looked down both sides of the long hallway and slid her bedroom door open then closed. Itacha's room was mostly plain looking. She didn't spend much time in there besides sleeping but it was good enough for her. She walked over to her nightstand and opened the top draw. She took a pin and picked at the bottom of the draw, revealing a false bottom. Underneath the false bottom was a key. She grabbed the key and crawled onto her bed in the corner. She pulled the mattress away revealing a keyhole and she took the key and opened the lock. Immediately, gears turning could be heard and two of Itacha's mostly plain bedroom walls slid away revealing it to be false walls and behind them, a huge amount of mass weaponry. Shurikens, knives, swords, and poisons she created, all forms of weapons you could ever imagine, hanging on those walls. Some of the weapons once belonged to the Seven Ninja Swordsman of The Mist. Sakura had a strict rule about weapons in the house. She wanted no weapons in the house until all the children were full grown ninjas. Itacha's mother didn't know about the secret weapons stash, not even her own father knew. Even though they were the ones who built this house, Itacha was the one who built the weapons stash. The only one who did know was Mikoto. She took out of her bag a small sword. She pressed a button and it became much larger. This was the sword that missing-nin used before his death. She put the sword with the others and closed her weapons rack.

Soon, Itacha got out of her usual attire and dressed in her kimono. A silky royal blue with Sakura Cherry blossom leaves on it. She removed her headband and let her hair flow freely. If she didn't have the delicate features and curves on her body, you could easily mistake her for a boy. She left her room and walked down the hallway until she came to a door. She slid the door open and it lead to a beautiful garden which was in the center of the property. There was only one person in the garden. A man. This man was wearing a kimono similar to Itacha's only without cherry blossom leaves on it. He had a large Uchiha Clan fan on his back. His hair was a spiky black, just like in his youth. Only it had strands of grey in the mix to show his age. He was facing away from Itacha, but he heard her walk in.

"You made it home in one piece dear daughter?" he asked.

"Yup." giggled Itacha "The mission was a big success... Although, I don't think I'm ever going to work for that village again anytime soon." The man turned to look at the girl. He was a handsome man. Even though he was now in his forties, his face showed great maturity, he even grew a black mustache and goatee. This man was Itacha's father, Sasuke Uchiha. He walked over to his eldest child and looked at her, before hugging her tightly.

"You made it home safe." he whispered "That's all that matters to me." They both walked into the house and into the dining room where Sakura had a large mouth- watering roast on the table, waiting to be served. During dinner, Itacha told her family her tale and the missing-nins' reactions to her not being affected by the Genjutsu. The family couldn't help but laugh, all accept Shisui, who just kept his frown and rolled his eyes. After dinner, Itacha sat on the couch in the living room, enjoying whatever was on the TV.

"Hey Itacha," asked Mikoto "I got my graduation exams tomorrow and I need to perform a complete set of two shadow clones. Can you help me work on that? Please?"

"Sorry little sis, I'm tired. That Sharingan is a freaking killer." Itacha sighed.

"But my exams are tomorrow! I can't even make a perfect clone!" pleaded Mikoto.

Itacha sighed "Alright, let me activate my Sharingan and see what the problem is." She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, her eyes were bright red with black tomas. "Ok, give it a shot."

Mikoto performed multiple hand signs before saying "**Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Two puffs of smoke appeared next to Mikoto and two dud clones appeared.

"Aha!" Itacha screamed "There's your problem! Your focusing too little chakra on your clones. You need an even amount in all your clones. Try focusing more. Concentrate." Mikoto nodded at her sister's words. The dud clones disappeared and Mikoto tried again with her jutsu, only this time, she proved successful.

"There you go!" Itacha said clapping her hands. "You're gonna pass with flying colors!" Mikoto jumped up and down at those words and hugged her elder sister.

"Big sis, think we can go training?" Mikoto asked.

"Now?" questioned Itacha "It's getting late and I had a long day, I'm tired."

"Aw come on sis!" Mikoto pouted before she could say anything else, Itacha took her index and middle finger and poked her younger sister straight in the forehead.

"Sorry Mikoto." She said "Tomorrow, after your graduation, promise." Itacha then got off the couch and left for the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and when she entered her room, she changed into her pajamas, said good night to her family, climbed into bed and fell asleep. It was still early but she wanted to get some rest for her sister's big day the next day.


	5. Chapter 5: Training

Author's note: Ok, here it is! Chapter 5! R&R please!

* * *

Chapter 5: Training

"Come on Itacha! Wake up!" screamed Mikoto "It's my graduation day!" she began to jump on Itacha's bed while Itacha slept.

"Ugh, five more minutes sis." Itacha groaned.

"No! Get up now!" Mikoto pleaded, she jumped again and this time, jumped onto Itacha's stomach. Itacha's eyes bulged out of her skull and she let out a grunt of pain.

"Dear Hashirama." she groaned "You pack a mean one sis." She did a hand symbol and a glow of green light appeared from her hands and she held the green light to her stomach, preventing a bruise from forming. When she finished, she got up and walked to the bathroom. Itacha washed her long tangled mess of hair until it was completely down. She began to add pins and hair ties to her hair, eventually creating two buns at the sides of her head; she added bobby pins to the top of her head so her natural spikes wouldn't stand. When she finished, she added two chopsticks with raindrop beads on her buns. She soon dressed in a light blue kimono and left the bathroom.

An hour later and Itacha was standing outside the academy with her family and the rest of the village, waiting for the new graduates to come out of the academy. Itacha looked around and noticed Kushina standing next to her family. She was wearing a white silk kimono, white eye-shadow with a hint of lilac and a pair of sandals. She noticed Itacha, smiled and waved to her best friend. Next to Kushina, was a young 14 year old boy with long blonde hair. This boy was Neji Uzumaki.

Naruto walked up to the front of the school and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began "I present to you, the newest generation of ninjas!" With that said the doors to the academy opened up and the graduating class left the building with their new forehead protectors, one of them was Mikoto. Naruto then began his speech.

"Times will be tough on the battlefield sometimes theirs crap out there beyond your wildest imagination. But when you find your ninja way, you can never lose. Believe it! I vowed to never give up and help a comrade in a difficult time. That's my nindo, my ninja way. I know you will all become strong ninjas. Believe in yourself, Believe it!" The crowd cheered hearing Naruto's inspiring words. Hinata, his wife watched her husband finish his speech and tears left her face while she smiled. She always had strong faith in her husband and it was never going to die down. Mikoto hugged some of her classmates and then ran over to her family who was waiting for her.

"Congratulations Mikoto." Sakura said "Your father and I couldn't be any prouder." Shisui looked at his older sister for a moment and rolled his eyes. That was his way of congratulating her. Itacha then walked over to her younger sister and hugged her.

"I'm proud of you Mikoto." said Itacha "Come on, let's go home and get changed, I'm keeping my promise."

"Huh?" Mikoto pondered "What promise?"

"That we can train today." Itacha smiled "And I got a special surprise for you, this training session, were going to awake your Sharingan."

* * *

An hour later, Mikoto and Itacha were in the forest near the Leaf Village. Itacha was in a bikini tank top with training pants, fighting gloves,barefoot and her long hair in a ponytail.

"Ok little sis," she told Mikoto "Were going to start with a training game called Which is real?"

"What does this have to do with my Sharingan?" Mikoto asked.

"The Sharingan has the ability to tell which clones are real and fake, this game will help you not only in battle but activate your Sharingan as well." Itacha performed a hand symbol with both hands and two clones appeared next to her. "Find the real one in the forest without catching both fakes and you win." The clones smirked at the younger Uchiha and began to run off into the forest. Five minutes later, Mikoto entered the forest to find her sister and her training exercise. Mikoto landed on a tree branch and across from her was her sister.

"Your speed has improved a lot little sis." she smirked "But your still no match for me." Itachathrew a kunai knife near Mikoto (which naturally she planned to have miss), but it was discovered to be Mikoto was using a substitue jutsu. Shocked, Itacha began to look aroundwhen she realized her little sister was behind her and tagged her. But Itacha dissapeared, it was a clone.

"Not bad." said two voices that were Itacha's "But that was a clone, go ahead and try to find the real one." Mikoto stared at the two girls. One of them was her real sister. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She began to sense the chakra near her but it was too difficult. The clone was perfect enough to replicate the ammount of chakra her sister carried. She threw her kunai knives at both of them, but the clones dissapeared. They were _both_ clones.

"Not bad sis." said a voice near by "But I win. Let's try that again."

For hours upon hours Itacha and Mikoto trained until they were low on chakra. The girls both sat down at a nearby tree and began to eat their lunch (Itacha made them, their mother insisted but Itacha didn't want to overwork her seven-months pregnant mother)

"Itacha," Mikoto said, Itacha looked down at her little sister. "When I become a jonin, I want to be just like you." Itacha smiled at her sister's words.

"That's sweet Mikoto." Itacha said "But I want to see you become your own kunochi. Uncle Itachi once said, 'imitating someone you respect is somethin you do in order to grow. You can't use it as a disguise to pretend to be someone you are not."

"Wow, he really said that?" asked Mikoto.

"Either that or it was something about onigiri, I wasn't really paying attention that day when dad told me about it." Itacha laughed.

"I wonder if he's watching over us in The AfterLife." Mikoto pondered "Do you think he would be proud of us?"

"I think so. Hell, I think he would be thrilled to find out he has two beautiful nieces and a stud for a nephew."

The two sisters shared the laugh and enjoyed their rare sister-bonding time. They looked at the village from their distance with the sunset painted sky when they heard a voice.

"Ah, there you are Itacha." said the voice. The Uchiha sisters looked up to see a member of the Hyuga clan staring down at them.

"I'm glad I found you, Lord Naruto wishes to speak to you, it's important."


End file.
